Friends Forever
by Queentha-chan
Summary: We live in one house but... We don't know why do we keep feeling that we are far apart... Hey, you promised me that you will never confess her but why did you did that? AtariXLen


Friends Forever

Chapter 1

Len's P.O.V

"Len, from now on you will live with us," they said to me. Why do I bother, my parents worked overseas and I have to live with them, no, with her, their daughter, Atari. Yeah the go overseas too same as my parents.

Normal P.O.V

"Hoamm… ah~ another Tuesday" Atari wakes up and saw her roommate, Len. "Aww... Len's SOO CUTE when he sleeps!" she said to herself and saw the clock "Oh, it is 7 o'clock already… WAIT! 7 o'clock?! MEANS WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she said panicking.

"Len! Len! We're late! We're late!" she tried to wake Len up _Kyaa! It's useless, Len! _ She thought "What? What time is it?" he said in a small voice.

"7 o'clock you idiot!" she cried a little "Mrs. Luka will mad to us" she said "HAH?! 7 O'CLOCK ALREADY?" he shouted "Don't just sit there… Let's go!" she holds his hand and run off to school.

At School

"Ukh… we must be late…" he said "Totally! It's already 8 o'clock! School starts in 15 minutes!" she said "I think we're not being there in time" he said smiling then, he holds her hand and she was blushing "Then let's run!" he said.

At Class

"Sorry Mrs. Luka, we're late again" the two of them said "Well, well… that means that YOU TWO have to stand in front of the class for 2 periods!" she shouted "Y-yes Mrs. Luka" they go out of the class and stands there.

"Well, well who's the one that makes me join him gets detention?" she said annoyed "I'm sorry" he smiled, she saw him and she felt her cheeks warm "F-fine I… forgive you" she tries to not look at him.

After school

"Atari! Atari! Remember that I said that I liked Miku…?" he was blushing "Yes?" she thoughts about something that she didn't want "Guess what? She accepted me to be her boyfriend!" he said happily then hugged her.

"Wow… that's… nice… congratulations Len…" she was sad no one knew that she liked him since they were young "Are you okay? Atari?" he asked worried she wants to say _yeah I'm fine, Len. _But she can't her tears just burst down.

"I'm… happy… for… you… Len" she was forcing herself to smile but she can't. "Atari, thanks…wha?!" he was surprised she was hugging him, crying he liked to see her smile though he don't know why.

_Miku is my going to be girlfriend but there's something I want to do with Atari more than her. _A picture of Atari smiling was passing his mind. He can't resist this feeling, she was just too beautiful like a fairy queen, no, even more beautiful than Miku and the fairy queen.

He was like hypnotized by her; he was stroking her cheeks softly, lightly, he moved closer until their lips was millimeters close "Len?" she was blushing then he was covering her lips with his.

Their kiss was sweet and innocent but it was short, they broke the kiss and Atari was covering her mouth with her hands "W-what was that? Len… d…d…did you mean it?" she asked "I…I don't know…" he was surprised.

"Well, time to go home. I have to make everything that has banana on it" she smiled but in her heart she was worried. "Atari, you don't have to think about it…" he smiled "Yeah I'll be fine" she runs to her house all the way to her room; she tries to change her clothes.

"Len…is…Miku's…girlfriend…now…" she looked at the pictures she takes with Len. "Atari? You there? I'm coming!" he opens the door and saw her half-naked "Ah! I'm sorry !" he closes the door "It's okay" she wears her nightdress and an apron.

"Finished?" he asked "Yeah" she opens the door "Um… what is it?" she saw his face nuzzling his neck "Atari, what are you doing?!" he was blushing he liked her more than Miku, he noted.

"I don't know either, my body just move by its own accord" she looked at him like he was her lover. "Len… since you said you were her boyfriend I was… I was so… s…s…sad…" she hugged him crying "Well, I'm not her boyfriend before I even answer." He caressed her face softly.

"I always dreamed about you more than Miku anyway" he hugged her back as he bend down, he licked her earlobe she shivered "Do yo liked that, Atari?" he smirked "I…I liked it…" she blushed then let go of him. "Why did you do that?" he asked "I want to cook, Len" she said nervously.

"Fine, I'll just sit here" he looking at her then he smirked.

To Be Continued

A/N: This story was made by me and Althea-chan. Uh, R&R please! ^^


End file.
